Best Idea in Araluen
by Ranger-Corpses
Summary: Yes I am doing this. What am I doing with my life! Rated T for some suggested swearing in Crowley's part. Complete character list: Halt, Pauline, Will, Crowley, Gilan, and Horace
1. Halt's a What?

**Ya. I'm doing this. Like, not even joking. Inspired by WriteratHeart2 and DutchessFrost (both of them).**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY MESS OF A BRAIN**

* * *

 **Halt: GlareMaster**

 **Will: InsertGoodUsername**

 **Gilan: GlitteronHalt**

 **Crowley: InvisibleThing**

 **Horace: SilverPancake**

 **Pauline: Laurelbranch101**

* * *

 **[GlareMaster has joined]**

 **[InsertGoodUsername has joined]**

 **[GlitteronHalt has joined]**

 **[InvisibleThing has joined]**

 **[SilverPankcake has joined]**

 **[Laurelbranch101 has joined]**

 **GlitteronHalt:** Very accurate username, Halt.

 **GlareMaster:** EVERYONE MUST DIE

 **InvisibleThing:** I died. I'm just a carcass on the floor.

 **InsertGoodUsername:** Yummy.

 **InvisibleThing:** WHAT THE FORK WILL EWW

 **InsertGoodUsername:** No, my coffee...

 **Laurelbranch101:** O.o

 **SilverPancake:** I guess Ranger cloaks really do make you invisible...

 **GlareMaster:** No comment...

 **Laurelbranch101:** Halt, be nice. *glares at disapprovingly*

 **[GlareMaster has left]**

 **Laurelbranch101:** Ugh, men.

 **[Laruelbranch has left]**

 **InsertGoodUsername:** Should we be worried for Halt?

 **SilverPancake:** Meh.

 **GlitteronHalt:** Is no one going to comment on my username..?

 **InsertGoodUsername:** I actually just looked at everyone else's usernames and oh my have we got some funny ones.

 **InsertGoodUsername:** We've got **GlareMaster** (Halt, very true), **InvisibleThing** (really Crowley?!), **SilverPancake** (how did you come up with that Horace?), and **GlitteronHalt.** Where did you guys come up with this stuff?!

 **SilverPancake:** When Halt and I were in Galica I went by the Oakleaf Knight but Halt said he might've said pancake knight.

 **GlitteronHalt:** I had a dream where I dumped pink glitter on Halt.

 **InvisibleThing:** I'm not even going to question that.

 **[Laurelbranch101 had joined]**

 **Laurelbranch101:** Halt has been sufficiently taken care of.

 **InsertGoodUsername:** Why am I this scared, I shouldn't be this scared.

 **InvisibleThing:** Will, you're not the only one. O.O

 **[GlareMaster has joined]**

 **GlitteronHalt:** Welcome back Halt. Are you...alive?

 **GlareMaster:** Unicorns and rainbows.

 **InvisibleThing:** What's wrong with you Halt? Guys, something's wrong with Halt. PAULINE, WHY YOU GO BREAKING OUR HALT?!

 **InsertGoodUsername:** I'm legitimately frightened for all of us. PAULINE, WHAT DID YOU DO?!

 **GlareMaster:** You do realize that I was just malfunctioning, right?

 **InvisibleThing:** WHAT THE FORK HALT WHAT THE FORK

 **InsertGoodUsername:** I ma so scard my hande are tremlinh

 **Laurelbranch101:** You do mean "scared," "hands," and "trembling," right? -_-

 **InvisibleThing:** PAULINE THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR SPELLING LESSONS, HALT IS A ROBOT, PANIC ATTACK

 **GlitteronHalt:** Guys, Crowley is hyperventilating, what do I do?!

 **Laurelbranch101:** Ummm, make him breathe?

 **InsertGoodUsername:** Stop him from being hyper? Keep him away from vents?

 **SilverPancake:** You don't know what "hyperventilating" is, do you

 **InsertGoodUsername:** Nope.

 **SilverPancake:** Well, according to Goggle it's _"_ _breathe or cause to breathe at an abnormally rapid rate, so increasing the rate of loss of carbon dioxide"_ and _"be or become overexcited."_

 **InsertGoodUsername:** Ohh, ok. Imma sleep now, I'm bone tired.

 **[InsertGoodUsername has left]**

* * *

 **How was it? I hope it was amusing, random, and complete and total chaos. Also, thanks Google for the definition. I knew what it was, but I didn't know how to word it. Also I purposely spelled Google wrong so there wouldn't be any copyright issues or anything.**

 **In the words of Will, _"Imma sleep now, I'm bone tired."_**

 **~WritersBlock**


	2. Metal Face!

**WB: Ok, in response to you, PFT3000.**

 **I was laughing at** ** _"_** ** _Chatroom Delima"_** **seriously way too hard, so yay! Also, I suppose because that's three-fourths of what inspired this, they would be ever so slightly similar. Besides the fact that they're fanfiction about chatrooms.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **I: I still don't get "y'all."**

 **Me: It's just you and all squashed together.**

 **I: But I can't just put sock and hairband together, can I?! *starts freaking out***

 **Myself: Someone should calm her down before she explodes.**

 **Me: Maybe. Ooh, lets record it!**

 **WB: Oh my gosh yessss!**

 ***Myself whips out her phone and presses record***

 **Myself: OHMIGOSHOHMIGOSH! SHE'S NOT THERE!** ** _VAMPIRE!_**

 **FW: Well, I suppose we do like vampires...**

* * *

 **Halt: GlareMaster**

 **Will: InsertGoodUsername**

 **Gilan: GlitteronHalt**

 **Crowley: InvisibleThing**

 **Horace: SilverPancake**

 **Pauline: Laurelbranch101**

 **(new) George: InkStainedHands**

* * *

 **GlitteronHalt:** Guys, Crowley is still hyperventilating. I think he needs IT.

 **[InkStainedHands has joined]**

 **InkStainedHands:** Ooh, yess, IT.

 **GlitteronHalt:** Erm, you do realize that you're not supposed to be here, right?

 **InkStainedHands:** Fine. -_-

 **[InkStainedHands has left]**

 **SilverPancake:** Yes, IT is an excellent idea!

 **InsertGoodUsername:** Will anyone tell me what it is?

 **GlitteronHalt:** It's not it, it's IT.

 **InsertGoodUsername:** Fine, IT.

 **InsertGoodUsername:** I am surrounded by idiots...

 **GlitteronHalt:** IT is coffee with honey in it.

 **InsertGoodUsername:** Hey, I'm hyperventilating too!

 **SilverPancake:** Very funny Will.

 **[InsertGoodUsername has sent a video]**

 **GlitteronHalt:** Oh my gosh, Will, that is so cute! You're doing the chicken dance!

 **InsertGoodUsername:** No, I'm HYPERVENTILATING

 **InsertGoodUsername:** I just realized how absent Halt has been. Is he even here?

 **SilverPancake:** I think he went to go get IT. Whether it be for himself or not, we have yet to find out.

 **GlareMaster:** Why would you think it's for Crowley?

 **GlitteronHalt:** Ok, I made IT.

 **[GlitteronHalt has sent a video]**

 _~The camera is very shaky, and you can see a cup of steaming coffee held in Gilan's hand. Crowley is on the floor looking a bit like that one Pokemon that's useless and a fish. The name escapes the author at the moment._

 _The camera angle changes and is set on the table, propped up by something unseen._

 _Crowley is given the coffee._

 _Crowley chugs it down._

 _Crowley stops hyperventilating after a few seconds._

 _Author feels as if she's writing one of those science reports and Crowley is named Subject._

 _Crowley glares at Gilan before realizing he's being filmed. Gilan curses and grabs the camera, running away.~_

 **InsertGoodUsername:** CROWLEY WAS SO FUNNY AHAHAHA

 **GlitteronHalt:** Guys, Crowley's chasing me, HELP!

 **GlareMaster:** Serves you right.

 **[Laurelbranch101 has joined]**

 **Laurelbranch101:** I seem to recall you being the cause of his little episode Mr. Malfunction.

 **GlareMaster:** And I seem to recall you being the one to rewire me.

 **InsertGoodUsername:** Uhmmmmmmmmm...

 **InvisibleThing:** OH MY GOSH HALT ADMITS IT HE'S A ROBOT AHHHH HE'S GONNA DESTROY US ALL

 **GlitteronHalt:** Dammit, Crowley's hyperventilating again.

 **GlareMaster:** And now I watch with a very amused look on my face

 **InvisibleThing:** ON YOUR METAL FACE, YOU...

 **InvisibleThing:** You...

 **InvisibleThing:** METAL FACE!


	3. Very Interesting Indeed

**Halt: GlareMaster**

 **Will: InsertGoodUsername**

 **Gilan: GlitteronHalt**

 **Crowley: InvisibleThing**

 **Horace: SilverPancake**

 **Pauline: Laurelbranch101**

* * *

 **GlareMaster:** Wow, Metal Face? Amazing comeback. -_-

 **InvisibleThing:** AT LEAST I HAVE A COMEBACK

 **Laurelbranch101:** Should I stop them?

 **GlitteronHalt:** Nah, they'll work it out eventually.

 **InsertGoodUsername:** I have no clue how we spent all this time with him and never noticed. Did anyone else ever notice?!

 **SilverPancake:** Pauline knew.

 **InsertGoodUsername:** I knew that. I knew that Pauline knew.

 **GlitteronHalt:** Just like how you knew what to put as your username?

 **InsertGoodUsername:** Just like how you knew Halt knew you were following him home?

 **GlitteronHalt:** Shut it.

 **Laurelbranch101:** When are you guys going to stop your childish Ranger squabbles?

 **InsertGoodUsername:** It's not childish if it has to do with Rangers! Anyways, how long did you know about Halt?!

 **GlareMaster:** Know what about me, that I like coffee?

 **InsertGoodUsername:** First off, everyone knows you like coffee. Even the Temujai and stuff. Second off, HAVE YOU NOT BEEN FOLLOWING THE CONVERSATIONS?!

 **GlareMaster:** I have.

 **Laurelbranch101:** Halt is not a robot, he was just messing with you.

 **InvisibleThing:** THEN WHY WOULD HE SAY HE WAS MALFUNCTIONING?!

 **Laurelbranch101:** Seriously, robots aren't even from our period of time. We need to stop breaking the fourth wall or else all logic as we know it will be destroyed.

 **InsertGoodUsername:** Well, Shiz. We're breaking it right now in two ways; recognizing that we're breaking it and being on this chatroom that won't be invented for another few hundred years or something.

 **GlitteronHalt:** I suppose we should erase this from the universe then.

 **[GlitteronHalt has left]**

 **[Laurelbranch101 has left]**

 **[InsertGoodUsername has left]**

 **[GlareMaster has left]**

 **SilverPancake:** Well that was interesting.

 **InvisibleThing:** Very.

 **[InvisibleThing has left]**

 **[SilverPancake has left]**

* * *

 **WB: Shout out to you or something if you get the reference.**


End file.
